Honest Trailer - Solo: A Star Wars Story
Solo: A Star Wars Story is the 263rd episode of Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers.' '''It was written by 'Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr,''' Dan Murrell '''and Lon Harris. It was narrated by '''Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the 2018 American space western'' Solo: A Star Wars Story.'' It was published on September 25, 2018 to coincide with the film's release on home video and Blu-ray. It is 5 minutes 23 seconds long. It has been viewed over 2.2 million times. Watch Honest Trailers - Solo: A Star Wars Story on YouTube "Prepare for a feature-length adaptation of Han Solo's Wookieepedia page, in a film that's less a Han Solo character study and more of an origin story for all of Han Solo's accessories." '~ Honest Trailers - Solo: A Star Wars Story'' Script You love the '''original trilogy with a burning passion. You went to war over The Last Jedi. Now get ready for a completely new kind of Star Wars movie: one you'll forget by the time you're home from the theater. Solo: A Star Wars Story Oh yeah, that did come out this year, didn't it? After Disney re-shot half of their first Star Wars story because they didn't like what the director did, watch them hand the keys to an exciting new creative team then re-shoot even more of the movie because they didn't like what the directors did (Chewie: Rawr! Han: You're touchy). Resulting in a mixed bag that wasn't exactly great, but wasn't exactly terrible. And if that's how Disney plans to bring balance to The Force, just Sith me up, fam. Prepare for a feature-length adaptation of Han Solo's Wookieepedia page, in a film that's less a Han Solo character study, and more of an origin story for all of Han Solo's accessories. Like his gun, his ship, (Lando: The Millennium Falcon), the little notch in his ship (Lando: What are you doing?! That's the escape pod!), his favorite comeback (Lando: I hate you. Han: I know.) and of course, his iconic dice? Since when were the dice such a big deal? It was just a silly background prop! Not everything needs an explanation. (Han: I don't have people. I'm alone. Imperial Recruitment Officer Drawd Munbrin: 'Han........... Solo.) No one asked for this! Gear up with Alden Ehrenreich, a good young actor stuck with the thankless job of playing a young Harrison Ford ('Han: I waited a long time for a shot like this, I'm not about to screw it up, all right). He'll add new dimensions to the selfish outlaw pilot we met A New Hope by showing us he was never much of an outlaw (Qi'ra: You are the good guy) he was never really that selfish runs through blaster fire to save Lando, but boy did he have a hard-on for being a pilot (Han: I'm gonna be a pilot. Han: I'm gonna be pilot. Han: I swore to myself I'd become a pilot. Han: I'm a great pilot. Han: I'll be your co-pilot. Han: We've already got the pilot.) Okay, okay, he wants to be a pilot. We get it already! Anything else? What was his dad like? (Han: He wanted to be a pilot). Ugh! Never mind let's just go back to learning about his accessories. Where'd he get that vest? Strap in as Han joins a gang of even scruffier nerfherders like Chewbacca, who eats people now?; Beckett, who acts a lot like Woody Harrelson if he got trapped in a Star Wars movie; Qi'ra, who's working for Paul Bettany but really working with Han but really working with Darth Maul? - You can't triple cross a double cross! You can't triple cross a double cross! - and Val, the coolest new Star Wars character in y--- dies in an explosion ---nevermind; Lando, the Star Wars story we'd all rather see except for that part where he's clearly having sex with this droid (Qi'ra: How would that work? L3-37: It works), and L3-37 who is either an SJW or an offensive satire of woke-ness, depending on which part of the internet you like to scream at. When Han Solo is the blandest character in your Han Solo movie you've got a problem. (Han: I'm Han. Beckett: Nobody cares). Did you want a darker take on the Star Wars franchise? Well you've got it! Because this one is so dark it's hard to see what's happening. Whether the action is hidden in deep blues, muted browns, a kind of drab olive or Taco Bell beef orange? By the time your eyes adjust you'll realize everyone in the galaxy is lit like they're in witness protection.shot Oh cool, there's the Falcon... I think... Yeah, this movie is literally the Dark Side. So catch the first flop of the Disney Star Wars era that froze all the other standalone projects in carbonite, but gave fans a sense of how Han became the character we all know and love by going through the events of Solo','' then at some point off-camera before '''A New Hope becoming the character we all know and love. (Han: That kid said he heard about this very big gangster putting together a job.). So what was the point that's movie again? Starring: Ehrenreich as Han Solo Lone Star; + Beckett + Han Hairy and the Harrelsons; Harrelson as Beckett White Man Can't Jump (To Lightspeed); Clarke as Qi'ra Qi'leesi; Waller Bridge as voice of L3-37 The Sentient Being Trapped Inside The Falcon? Yikes; Glover as Lando Calrissian Six Seasons and a Wookiee; Newton as Val I want Thandie; Bettany as Dryden Vos Name This Character. You can't, can you? Pirates of the Corellian; Kellyman as Enfys Nest Samus Aran; (Q'ira: Teräs Käsi) That Crappy PlayStation Game is Canon Now; Park as Darth Maul Half the Maul I Used to Be; and Disney Every Time They Fire A Director in the Middle of a Production (Han: I've got a really good feeling about this). for Solo: A Star Wars Story - ''Cowboy Beflop. Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] 'Cowboy Beflop (a Screen Junkies story)' '''Imperial Recruitment Officer Drawd Munbrin:' Han......... Solo. You know, if Solo isn't his birth name, why did he give it to his kid? And then name him after Luke's hermit friend who he knew for like a day, maybe? No wonder he tossed him off that bridge. Trivia * The writers were split on their views on the movie: Spencer Gilbert liked it, Joe Starr hated it and Dan Murrell was in the middle. * Screen Junkies have also produced Honest Trailers for many other Star Wars movies including A New Hope,''' The Empire Strikes Back, Return of the Jedi,' The Force Awakens',The Last Jedi,' The Phantom Menace',' Attack of the Clones', Revenge of the Sith,' Rogue One '''and Star Wars Spinoffs. ''See list of Honest Trailers for more. * If you're curious, here's a link to '''Han Solo's actual Wookieepedia page. Watch the full Honest Trailers Commentary on YouTube Reception Honest Trailers - Solo: A Star Wars Story has a 95.7% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Many sites highlighted the Honest Trailer for calling out the way the film focused heavily on explaining how Han Solo got his accessories. Slate wrote "most critically, the Honest Trailer deems the movie a feature-length adaptation of Han Solo’s Wookieepedia page thanks to its many unnecessary origin story details." In the same article, Slate also appreciated Screen Junkies calling out what is "arguably the silliest scene in all of Solo, in which we learn exactly when and how Han Solo got the name." Screen Rant remarked that the Honest Trailer "criticizes the film's over-reliance on explaining the origin of Han's accessories, such as his trademark blaster" and also that "perhaps harshly, the narration calls Solo the first Star Wars movie viewers will forget about shortly after leaving the theater." SlashFilm agreed with the Honest Trailer's criticisms of the film's literally dark color palette. Meanwhile, MovieWeb remarked that Screen Junkies "don't attack Alden Ehrenreich's acting, instead calling him the blandest thing in this prequel spinoff. Which is actually on target." The Playlist noted that the many of the Honest Trailer's observations are "obvious low-hanging fruit," but also acknowledged "the trailer also points out the fact that Han is clearly the least interesting character in his own movie, and despite all the drama surrounding the droid in the film, the most-wasted new addition to the 'Star Wars' universe was Thandie Newton’s Val." The Playlist also highlighted the Honest Trailer's critiques of the film's color palette and Paul Bettany's forgettable character. Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title Design: Robert Holtby Written by Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr, Dan Murrell & Lon Harris Produced by Dan Murrell, Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr, and Max Dionne Edited by Kevin Williamsen and TJ Nordaker Assistant Editor: Emin Bassavand External links * 'Solo Honest Trailer: The First Star Wars Movie You Forget '- Screen Rant article * 'The Honest Trailer for Solo: A Star Wars Story Makes You Relive Its Most Cringe-Worthy Scene '- Slate article * '‘Solo’ Honest Trailer Arrives: Prepare Yourself For The Film Adaptation Of Han Solo’s Wookieepedia Page ' - The Playlist article * 'Solo: A Star Wars Story’s Honest Trailer Makes Fun Of Han Solo’s Over-Explained History '- CinemaBlend article * 'An Honest Trailer for 'Solo: A Star Wars Story' ' - Tastefully Offensive article * '‘Solo: A Star Wars Story’ Honest Trailer: An Adaptation of Han Solo’s Wookieepedia Page '- SlashFilm article * 'Solo Honest Trailer Kicks the Star Wars Franchise While It's Down '- MovieWeb article * 'SOLO Gets an Honest Trailer and It Doesn't Hold Back '- Geek Tyrant article * 'An Honest Trailer for Solo: A Star Wars Story '- Neatorama article * 'Solo: A Star Wars Story Honest Trailer '- The Force.net article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Star Wars Category:Franchises Category:Science-fiction Category:Westerns Category:2010s Category:Season 11 Category:Lucasfilm Category:Disney